This invention relates generally to compound bows and more specifically to compound bows having a synchronizing feature.
Compound bows having synchronizing features are known in the art, for example as disclosed by Ketchum in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,425, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Since the Ketchum invention, compound bows have continued to advance in design. A more advanced design can provide better performance, but the advanced design generally more complicated, and may be more prone to coming out of adjustment, etc.
There remains a need for novel bow designs that provide benefits over previous designs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.